


morning history class

by bruises



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold, Cold Weather, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is late for his morning class <i>again</i>. He doesn’t even like history but his application form was overdue and they had to fill in a blank so this is where he ended up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning history class

**Author's Note:**

> written for winterhawk week & a prompt fill for [johnystorm](http://johnystorm.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, i hope you like it!!

Clint is late for his morning class _again_. He doesn’t even like history but his application form was overdue and they had to fill in a blank so this is where he ended up. And to make things worse (if that’s even possible), winter decided to come early this year so he’s constantly freezing.

It’s almost seven and Clint’s rushing out the door, trying to throw a jacket on over his hoodie and hold his coffee at the same time.

Somehow he makes it out of his dorm without dropping his plastic coffee cup on the floor and gets to his history class only ten minutes late, which isn’t as bad as it could have been, Clint decides.

He’s walking to his usual seat and he scrunches up his nose and takes a step back. _Someone is sitting in his seat_. It’s his seat, okay. He’s only been to three classes so far but that is Clint’s seat.

With a scowl on his face, Clint steps a little too heavily as he walks up to the seat next to his seat, and sits his ass down with a loud drop, forgetting that he’s actually late to class and he’s bordering on being disruptive.

“Mr. Barton, if you’re going to come into class late, you could at least be quiet about it,” The professor says from his stand at the front of the lecture room.

Clint nods his head before burying it in his hands, letting his cheek rest against the cool plastic of the fold out desk. His eyes flicker over the person sitting beside him, and more noticeably, the metal hand poking out of the guy’s hoodie.

The guy looks at him, face blank, and Clint quickly averts his eyes. Sure, that guy stole his seat, but that doesn’t give Clint an excuse to stare at him (or maybe it does? Clint can’t make up his mind).

After getting out his things, and making sure he doesn’t look at the guy sitting next to him again, Clint begins taking messy notes in his exercise book and wishing he never ended up in history. He finds himself watching the way the metal fingers tap against the desk, over and over again without a pause.

“Do you have a problem?” The guy asks him, his voice quick but quiet.

Clint looks at him and tilts his head slightly. “You’re sitting in my seat.”

“The seats were assigned? This is my first class…”

“They weren’t assigned,” Clint says, shaking his head. “I just sat there three times -”

“So you claimed it as your seat?” He finishes.

“Yeah,” Clint tells him.

“Well, I’ll make sure I don’t sit here next time,” He says, looking down at his hand and watching the way the light bounces off of the curves of metal.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Clint says “You can sit there...if you want. I’ll just sit here.”

He cocks an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Clint nods. “Positive. I’m Clint, by the way.”

“Bucky,” He replies, holding out his left hand for Clint to shake. “Just kidding, it’s freezing - I’m not going to make you shake it.”

So, Bucky holds out his right hand. As he shakes Bucky’s hand, Clint chuckles. “What’re you doing after class?”

“Probably going back to sleep and then marathoning The X Files until my physics class at eight,” Bucky tells him, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. “But, I could be persuaded.”

“You have an eight p.m. class? That’s like, that’s my dream, Bucky. I wish I took night classes,” Clint says, baffled that he didn’t take a night class (and instead ended up in a fucking seven a.m. history class). “I don’t have any classes until tomorrow. There’s a nice coffee joint up the road; my friend Sam works there so I get 5% off.”

Bucky cocks an eyebrow at him. “Sam Wilson?”

“Yeah. You know him?” Clint asks.

“He’s in my physics class - he’s a really nice guy,” Bucky says, smiling.

“Mhm, he is,” Clint grins.

Bucky sits up properly, seeing the teacher eye the two of them. “Coffee is great. X Files afterwards?”

“That sounds even better,” Clint agrees, no longer feeling mad at Bucky for taking his seat.

After class they head straight to the coffee shop where Sam works. They both order large black coffees and sit at one of the tables while they wait for their drinks.

“How’d you end up in a morning history class?” Bucky asks, playing with one of the strings on his hoodie.

Clint sighs and slumps into his chair. “I handed my application form in late and I had to pick another subject to fill in a blank. I’m actually here to study technology and communications.”

“So you didn’t even want to do history?”

Clint shakes his head. “Especially not a morning history class.”

Bucky laughs at Clint. He full on, throws his head back and laughs. Clint doesn’t feel embarrassed or upset; he’s sitting there with a massive grin on his face.

Sam comes out with their coffees, placing them on the table.

“What’s so funny, James?” Sam asks, looking at the two of them.

James? The only James Clint knows is his communications professor, James Rhodes, and he’s pretty sure his professor doesn’t get his coffee from a student cafe.

“Clint was just telling me about how he ended up in a seven a.m. history class,” Bucky says, pretending to wipe away tears.

“I still can’t believe you got put into that class, man. Talk about sad,” Sam chuckles. “I’ll catch you later, guys. Enjoy your coffee!”

Bucky and Clint grab their coffees of the table and leave the coffee shop. Clint’s still feeling a little confused about this James business so he decides to ask Bucky about it.

“Is your real name James?”

With a nod, Bucky sighs. “Yeah, my real name’s James. I just prefer Bucky, I think it fits better - suits me more.”

“I think so too,” Clint agrees. He’s been watching the way Bucky’s shoulders seem to keep shaking. “Are you cold?”

Bucky shakes his head quickly and bites his lip. “I’m fine.”

Clint rolls his eyes at Bucky and takes his jacket off, feeling the cold breeze nip at the skin on his neck. “Here.”

He places the jacket over Bucky’s shoulders and they stand there for a few seconds. There’s a sudden gleam in Bucky’s eyes and it makes Clint’s heart beat like crazy.

Bucky steps closer to him, resting his right hand against the side of Clint’s jaw, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Clint kisses back, and he finds his hand reaching up to the back of Bucky’s neck. His fingers softly trace patterns against Bucky’s skin as they continue to kiss in the middle of the empty street.

They pull apart and Bucky’s hand has moved to Clint’s hip while his other hand holds his coffee cup. When a few seconds pass and they’re still looking at each other, Clint finds himself smiling softly at Bucky.

“So...your dorm? Let’s go back to your dorm,” Clint says, holding Bucky’s hand. “If you still want to.”

Bucky nods, squeezing Clint’s palm. “Follow me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm considering turning this into a series/continuing this fic. let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
